This invention relates to the Caribbean (Calypso) steel pan, a musical instrument typically created from a metal barrel or drum. Traditional pan production begins with a half barrel or drum, wherein the top or bottom flat panel is rendered concave by hammer-sinking the lid or bottom of the drum to form a concavity, then laying out and hand forming raised notes on the concave surface of the drum. Handmade pans typically have long delivery times and the high cost associated with hand-crafted objects. Previous attempts at mechanizing the production of steel pans have not been successful in terms of efficiency and producing a high quality musical instrument. Accordingly, a need exists for production techniques that will make this musical instrument more widely available to both students and to professional musicians.